Make me wanna die
by Joan-Solenne
Summary: Serie de Drabbles para el Kinktober. "Nunca he sido un chico malo, ni lo suficientemente bueno. Así que muéstrame todo lo que no debería conocer para que pueda pertenecer a la noche como todo lo que amas" (The pretty reckless - Make me wanna die)
1. Clothes

**Notas iniciales:** Hi! Bienvenidos! He decidido tomar este reto porque #yolo. Voy retrasadísima con los días al igual que con mis deberes. XD De todas formas intentaré cumplir los drabbles que sean posibles, sino haré como que el mes de octubre es eterno.

 ** _Clothes (Ropa)_**

Se aseguró que los vestuarios estuvieran vacíos y a su completa disposición, antes de hacerlo. Asomó a los casilleros intentando vislumbrar alguna sombra que se hubiera colado en un descuido. No quería repetir el bochornoso incidente de hace un mes cuando Georgi le mirara confundido y ofendido por ser testigo de un acto así. Victor sabía que debía cuidarse las espaldas después de eso. El sermón de Yakov y la mirada anonadada de Yuri, quien intentaba descifrar lo poco que había logrado asimilar de la reprimenda a la leyenda del patinaje, eran más de lo que soportaría.

Su inspección no duró demasiado y cuando se supo solo en esa sala inició sin más recelos. Sus dedos se arrastraron por el gélido metal de los casilleros y delinearon las rendijas marcadas en cada compartimiento hasta detenerse en el último de la fila central. _Y. Plisetsky_ –anunciaba la reseña. Por un instante dudó en continuar. Las palabras enfermo y delito le zumbaban los oídos. Era un adulto con madurez suficiente para comprender que violar la privacidad del más pequeño de los pupilos de Yakov le lograría a lo mínimo una orden de restricción. Pero aquello estaba al margen de sus capacidades y tolerancia.

Apenas abrió el casillero el desorden desbordó, la basura de los empaques de golosinas que Yuri amaba consumir cayeron a sus pies y las fotos familiares fueron iluminadas por la lamparilla del techo. Lo hacía por él, por ambos; o eso creía como una convicción en su vida. La verdad era que no había respuestas. No era bueno o malo, sólo un hombre con un deseo henchido por la cercanía, por la fragancia que le regalaba la camiseta que acababa de tomar, por el contacto de esa tela que había acariciado el torso del niño, que había robado su propia sensatez.

Alcanzó su límite con la nariz hundida en la camiseta negra de diseño y una mano estimulando la fantasía. Se sentía débil a la fragancia, a la ilusión de verse sosteniendo ese pedazo de tela para traslucir la inocencia escondida. Maldijo a Yakov y sus amenazas de destruir su carrera. Le gustaba la camiseta con el perfil de un tigre confrontado, las ropas de entrenamiento que dibujaban el cándido albor de la primavera y cualquier prenda que Yuri luciera en los comerciales, en las calles e inclusive en sus vacilaciones que podían traspasar la barrera humana y observar en sepia a Yuri vestirse, cubrirse de terciopelo. Nuevas imprecaciones nombraron a Lilya y su protección excesiva, a los patinadores que condescendían con los mayores para frenarle en cualquier avance. Su respiración comenzó a alterarse, su cabeza a disparar el golpe que lo anulaba.

Cuando su mente recuperó la compostura y su cuerpo cayó de bruces, agitado por el esfuerzo; se preguntó sí le agradecería por el permiso y la llave, sí le contaría a Yuri que había recurrido al único modo en que ambos podian sentirse unidos en la prohibición. Tal vez no.


	2. Chains

**Chains (Cadenas)**

Victor aparcó sobre la vereda que dividía su espacio en el parqueo de vecino. No valía la pena preocuparse por los regaños del anciano que apenas usaba el lugar para sus invitados casuales o las quejas del portero por su errática conducta en las últimas semanas. De hecho no importaba nada más que la persona esperándole en su habitación, sentado en una silla, impaciente por su visita, desesperado por oír el tronido del cerrojo.

Para cuando se detuviera en el sexto piso del edificio, serían las diez de la noche. Los ascensores funcionaban hasta las once pero él detestaba usarlos a esas horas que suponía de alta demanda. Sus pies comenzaron a subir por los escalones. A pesar de que aumentaba minutos a su espera, lo prefería así.

No toleraba fingir que nada ocurría cuando enfebrecía por dentro gracias a las escenas que dibujaba su mente, las ideas que le pulsaban una y otra vez. Incontrolables como su obsesión.

Un gruñido gravitó de sus labios frente a la puerta. La ansía enervaba sus manos en la tarea de buscar las llaves a ese paraíso. En ese momento, le parecía vital ingresar, mucho más de lo que era respirar. Forzó el picaporte demasiado obtuso para adaptar la llavecita plateada en su lugar y girarla hasta permitirse el acceso. Al final, había resultado, pese a producir los sonidos que anticipaban su llegada y que le provocaban sentir que el aire adelgazara y el frío acariciara su piel.

Dentro, la oscuridad había asaltado la sala y la única luz eran las rendijas que dejaban entrever la brisa bajo las cortinas, líneas moribundas que iluminaban apenas sus pies para guiarlo. El sonido resurgió, el pesado caer del metal sobre alguna superficie que debía ser sólida por la fuerza con que el eco se materializaba y aturdía sus sentidos.

Avanzó a tientas por el pasillo aún más invadido por la nocturna a medida que el sonido se transfiguraba en un escándalo que ocasionaría quejas mañana temprano. Sus manos palparon las paredes barnizadas en su camino; y luego el vacío de la puerta abierta de dónde provenía las metálicas protestas. Se detuvo a examinar la nada de la ceguera forzada por la oscuridad absoluta. Para entonces el estruendo agudo había disminuido al quedo rumor que podía equiparar a una campanilla y el cual era de momento la única compañía de una jadeante voz ajena.

Un jadeo siguió a otro mientras ambos sentían que la brisa dejaba de fluir en el espacio que los separaba. En la cercanía, Victor podía percibir las cadenas exactamente donde las había fijado antes de salir, el ancho de los brazaletes de plata cernido a las muñecas huesudas y el largo de la cadenilla uniendo ambas en una vuelta que descendía detrás de la silla. Quería mantenerlas así por más, por un tiempo no humano que se extendiera como las tinieblas sobre ellos. De repente, sintió retraerse de su tacto y tomar en su límite el control, apreciarlas explorando bajo su camisa. Suspiró escuchando los susurros que el silencio y sus latidos distorsionaban. ¿Cuándo se cansarían de eso?

No se arrepentía de haber aceptado a la primera, de no preguntar por las razones de la propuesta de su vecino, Yuri. La boquita abierta que exhalaba agresivos insultos y la expresión de total ignorancia por las consecuencias que pedía le habían ganado la afirmativa antes de que discerniera en lo que se convertirían sus noches, en lo aburrido que serían los días frente a ellas, en lo peligroso que sería convivir con el pequeño tesoro de su anciano vecino cuando las cadenas tintinearan cerca, muy cerca a su habitación.


	3. Nicknames

**_Nickname (Apodos)_**

– ¿Tan pronto te has aburrido del cerdito? –escupió con el odio fluyendo en sus brillantes pupilas esmeraldas, en cada nervio oscilante que procuraba controlar apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Yuri estaba fastidiado de los viajes del mayor, la transición trabajada por sus indecisiones y las vueltas esporádicas.

– ¡Oh, Yurio! –dijo Victor a modo de respuesta canturreando la última letra de aquel sobrenombre absurdo. Sus brazos se extendieron al ataque consiguiendo romper la hostilidad y acomodarse en ese pequeño refugio donde unos deslumbrantes ojos felinos cuestionaban la intromisión. Desde ahí podía sentir la marcha presurosa de ambos corazones, su corazón adelantándose a los hechos y el de Yuri asegurándole que aquel futuro inmediato si se cumpliría.

Ambos se miraron y Victor pudo vislumbrar en esa expresión enojada la falsa suficiencia y el falso rechazo que Yuri intentaba proponer para parar esta vez el final irremediable de aquel nuevo regreso. El pensamiento que compartían era cierto, no se necesitaban para pasar el rato. Había decenas de mujeres y hombre con los que un deportista podría arreglárselas y eso estaba claro entre ambos. Victor era del mundo y a la vez de nadie; y a Yuri no le despertaba interés nadie excepto él.

– Dilo, Yuri. –murmuró acariciándole el abdomen, auscultando la forma en que su cintura y su cadera hacían una pista a la locura adorando ese cuerpo delicado, la sensibilidad de esa piel al toque de sus manos que bajaban por la espalda.

– ¡No! Deja ya. –se revolvió interrumpido por las manos que lascivas le rasgaban la piel, invadían su ropa y tanteaban su entrada. –¡Vic-Victor! –chilló escandalizado con la intención de reprender la actitud insidiosa, la exagerada premura del mayor por hacer del pasillo otro sitio que conocería cuánto ambos se deseaban.

– No, gatito. –comentó divertido, reluciendo una amplia sonrisa– Primer error –y vio a Yuri sucumbir, el rechazo morir en su rostro pálido que enrojecía. Sus manos ya no intentaban separarlo de su cuerpo, sino se afianzaban estremecidas a sus hombros para darle el consentimiento esperado y que el contacto fuera completamente real. Sin embargo, para Victor faltaba algo más.

– Vi- Vitya...–balbuceó rendido en un suspiro entrecortado por el contacto más cercano, subiendo sus manos a los lisos cabellos plateados para detener la preparación que el patinador más experimentado hacía a su cuerpo. –Vitya, por favor.

Era débil a eso tono suplicante, a las letanías que disminuían en cada gemido desesperado, pero sobre todo a ese apelativo. No explicaba cómo aquello lograba su efecto o cómo era sólo efectivo para Yuri. Nadie más podía llamarle así y hacerle sentir ese escalofrío bajo la piel, quitarle el aire a respirar y dejarle el cosquilleo pendiente del deseo.

– Sigue, gatito. – pidió con la voz hincada en la emoción de verse correpondido. Yuri podía ser cruel en sus reacciones en público, negarle el sitio que compartían ambos, resistirse a recibir un abrazo ante otros; pero también era ansioso a la hora de recibir del mayor ese cariño, de liquidar la pasión contenida de días.

Era tarde para retractarse de la elección del lugar y la idea de continuar justo ahí no parecía tan desagradable como al principio. La noche era larga y ese sólo el inicio para oír de esos labios aquel _nombre_.


	4. Roleplay

**Roleplay (Juego)**

Lo vio apegarse a la barra con quietud, en un movimiento mecánico que delataba sus verdaderas intenciones ahí, en una heladería. La muchacha de atención se había percatado de ellos en varias oportunidades. Aquel extraño joven de cabellos plateados no los visitaba por el delicioso helado de vainilla, o la promoción de verano. Debía suponer que era mayor y que por muy atractivo que resultaba alguien ya lo había atrapado. No en vano estaba la argolla dorada que ostentaba sin la menor discreción. La cual, como bien deducía, no podía venir de un chiquillo rubio de apenas quince.

Aunque no hablaba o lo hacía dentro de lo estrictamente necesario. Ella sabía que su expresión serena podía comunicar mucho y el parpadeo iluminando sus cristalinos ojos de mar decir a quien esperaba. Bastaba esforzar la vista y encontrar en una mesa del fondo a dos muchachos conversando amenamente en tanto sus helados se derretían bajo el inusual calor de la estación. La política de la heladería era clara, nada de coqueteos o comentarios fuera del "Buenos días" "Gracias" y "Son 5 rublos". Pero a ella le hubiera gustado preguntar ese día el porqué de la mirada que intentaba empezar un incendio o de su exaltada caminata previa a aquella mesa. Suspiró exhausta por esa historia que se entretejía en su cabeza, consiguiendo que el personaje de sus deducciones levantara la mirada desconsolada para sonreirle.

Por su parte Victor comprendía que el plan se había estropeado debido a su franca torpeza y los celos instalados en su procesador de emociones a máxima potencia. La escena de su fracaso había transcurrido en dos frases y una expresión desconcertada del tercero.

– ¿Un helado?

– ¡Haa! ¿No deberían los ancianos alimentar los pájaros del parque?

Y algo en su interior se había resquebrajado además del ausente éxtasis que aún coloreaba su rostro. ¿o era la rabia fluyendo en cada vena? Pataleó como un niño negándose a considerar que había representado a un viejo molestando a una joven pareja. Meneó desenfrenadamente la cabeza logrando la atención de la joven que había sonreído y de los clientes aledaños. Él no se rendiría por un infantil negativa, no cuando todo se había desmoronado a su alrededor por la pésima prisa de su boda y su reciente nuevo interés. Decidido, caminó de vuelta a la última mesa del establecimiento. Firme, sujetó el delgaducho brazo de aquella impertinente criatura que había infectado su realidad; e irracional, empujó al otro joven que entre quejas y llamadas procuraba detener ese inminente secuestro.

Lo siguiente de lo que estuvo conciente fue del tiempo que se había demorado en arrastrar por las sendas curvas que dejaban la posición de las mesas en el lugar; y las desconcertadas expresiones de niños o adolescentes enamorados quienes no entendían, ni podrían procesar lo que ocurría y preferían ignorarlo. El tintineo de la campanilla sobre el alféizar y las conversaciones retomadas se disiparon en sus recuerdos tal como sucedía con el público que se negaría a retener la imagen del rubio que había sido sacado frente a sus narices.

La carrera no se detuvo hasta que Yuri fue empujado al interior de un carro desconocido, resintiendo el golpe que acababa de dar de costado contra el revestido cuero del asiento trasero. En ese momento, no sólo le dolía el golpe, sumaba a ello el apretón con que había trastabillado hasta aquel parqueo; y el orgullo mancillado por la vergüenza de salir nada airoso del lugar frente a la única persona cuya opinión importaba: Otabek. Su pálido rostro de porcelana se contrajó para protestar en una agresiva invectiva. Sin embargo, su voz era ocupada por un tono bajo y sus gestos cautivados por el placentero mimo que su cuerpo recibía.

– ¿Tanto le excito? –bufó enredando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor. La duda no existía en su mente pero trataba de cavilar al menos un instante en el rumbo erróneo que se cruzaba y trazaba constantemente y los reunía en un espacio marginal a las vidas que ambos llevaban.

– Me enloqueces y no sé cómo ese novio tuyo no lo ha visto. –su boca prosiguió la ruta que sus manos habían abierto.

– Él me cuida... –murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.–para nuestra primera vez.

– Que lástima...

Sus brazos cayeron en tanto la exploración descendía. Sus dedos rasgaban entonces el forro del asiento presionando su espalda desnuda en el rigido material. Daba igual en qué terminaría mientras su cabeza se extraviaba en el primer toque que su zona baja aceptaba, en la nebulosa de las primeras experiencias, de su ropa interior siendo despojada, del pasmo que le revolvía los pensamientos cuando el liquido que se encajaba a su entrada.

¡Al diablo con los compromisos y las citas! Esos dedos dilatando su interior, acariciando sus muslos y acomodándole para ajustarse a lo que harían controlaban su razón que sólo buscaba que el roce de su entrada con aquel miembro fuera real. Espetó una audible gemido de dolor, de una mala imitación del dolor que no sentía. Se había acostumbrado al tamaño, al frenesí con que era invadido. Dos años de noviazgo clandestino habían amoldado su cuerpo y no era ese tiempo que había provocado que inventaran historias para hallarse, juegos para verse inmersos en la pasión. Aunque admitían que a ambos no les venía mal darse a los malentendidos que la gente comentaba, de verse como los amantes de otras personas unidos al azar quisquilloso de una infidelidad. Sus manos se deslizaron por la amplia espalda de Victor, a la vez que el climax lo alcanzaba.

– Pensé que me abandonarías. Que te irías con ese amigo tuyo y no lo haríamos. –rezongó Victor después de un rato, con el mismo tono pesaroso con que se justificaba ante cámaras por los chismes malintencionados que se acercaban más a la verdad.

– ¡Que dices! Estaba conteniendome para no abalanzarme a ti.

– Mmm ¿para golpearme o para hacerlo? –susurro quedo dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de menor para entre cortos besos recorrerle la blanca piel del abdomen.

Ambos rieron, habían escogido la peor manera de verse descubiertos, de confesar de nuevo que vivían más enamorados que nunca y que nadie podría infiltrarse en ese juego sólo suyo, en esa vida compartida.


	5. Suits

**Suits (Trajes)**

Lo peor que se le había ocurrido. Eso era a lo que se dirigía impulsado por sus exaltadas reacciones, sus inusitadas venganzas y sus atajos nada prácticos. No daba crédito a lo que reflejaban los cristales del pasillo, su imagen distorsionada en ese traje azul.

Para su suerte, la desolación campaba en ese recorrido y sabía el porqué. La mayoría de ratones de biblioteca se habían abalanzado fuera de la escuela tras el sonido de la campana de salida, en un exasperado movimiento por huir a sus madrigueras e incubar una nota excelente mientras los profesores concebían por su parte las atroces torturas. Pero aquellos torpes eran el menor de sus miedos. Si algo le causaba más pavor que los exámenes en la víspera era ser hallado por un profesor, lo cual era altamente posible dando cuenta el lugar por el que pasaba. Bastaría que un sofocado educador abriera unos centímetros de la puerta corrediza de su despacho para ver pasear por las instalaciones al conflictivo estudiante Plisetsky.

Todo parecía un supuesto exagerado de su cabeza rubia de bucles. Nadie se había atrevido a mirarlo, ni el portero que le diera encuentro o los desubicados estudiantes en detención que habían tropezado con él. Aquellas reacciones probaban dos cosas: no era el chico deseado que sus compañeros decían y si los idiotas calenturientos no habían hecho observación de su aspecto menos su profesor repararía en la blusa clara, la falda de pliegues encima las rodillas y las medias que se resumía en el fracaso de su misión.

Era la hora. La puerta a la que se había dirigido, no marcaba ninguna inscripción que le confirmara que ahí estaba su objetivo. Golpeó el cristal indeciso; no obstante, cuando su vista captó el enredo de fórmulas sobre papel, más allá del hombre que le daba la bienvenida, recuperó valor. Nadie reprobaría. Él no reprobaría.

– ¿Qué hace aquí, Plisetsky? –carraspeó el profesor intentando no escanear la figura delante suyo. El tono debilitado hizo sonreír al otro con sorna.

– Pensé... –murmulló con aire de indefensión llevando su índice derecho a los labios– que podría darme una asesoría antes del examen, profesor.

Pese que hubiera deseado encontrar una expresión nerviosa en esas facciones, a Yuri no le desagradaba la máscara de estupor que trataba de apagar el sonrojo e invertir la sonrisa de costado a una mueca de seriedad. Dio un primer paso al cubículo de trabajo y de inmediato una mano se detuvo a replantearle lo que hacía.

– Es tarde. Puede pedírsela a sus compañeros o resignarse a perder la prueba.

– También podría estudiar allí –señaló con desdén el desorden interior sobre un sillón– sin molestarle.

– ¿Sabe para qué existen las bibliotecas? –refutó cubriéndose el rostro con la palma de su mano izquierda. No podía pasarle eso justo a vísperas de su primer examen como profesor.

– Para dormir. Claro está –respondió con un bostezo falso como si fuera la verdad más obvia del universo. –¿No debería velar porque sus estudiantes rindan lo mejor de ellos? Si usted me deja pasar... le aseguró que pasaré con honores. –susurró chocando con cinismo su respingada nariz con la contraria. Ahora podría defender la necesidad de algunas chicas por usar esos incómodos tacones.

– ¡Puede estudiar en casa, Plisetsky!

– Mis opciones no están en discusión. –replicó apartándose con pasos lentos, seguro que la atención se concentraba en él y la falda que se bamboleaba con cada paso y vuelta.

– Si lo están si se trata de su futuro –reprendió sin ánimo de confrontar al chiquillo. Iba a perder de todas maneras a menos que Yuri, el estudiante promedio, pupilo y protegido de la familia Feltsman retrocediera.

– Entonces elijo quedarme contigo, profesor Victor.

El mayor maldijo y bendijo a los cinco continentes que aparecían en el mapa cartográfico de su colega por ese regalo, por ese inminente regalo que no devolvería intacto.

Por su parte, Yuri no podía sentirse más complacido con la aceptación tácita, con el retroceso que Victor había hecho sobre sus pasos y la limpieza inmediata del sillón privilegiado. Mila era demasiado eficiente en encontrar las debilidades. Como ella había dicho, nadie era un santo. Y el profesor tenía la más perversa de las debilidades. Lo notaba en la mirada que no se desprendía de su uniforme escolar, de la porción de piel descubierta. Aunque tampoco era como si Yuri le permitiera un respiro cuando sus piernas se contoneaban y sobreponían repetidamente. Victor era un pervertido y no se molestaba en disfrazarlo para que estudiantes perspicaces como la pelirroja detectaran su debilidad, usándola en su contra para evitar el examen. De eso se trataba todo, una hazaña por el bien de un grupo de ineptos sumándose a la formula de ese atuendo provocando la visible excitación en su maestro.

– ¿una asesoría, profesor? –mencionó burlón sonriendo de costado.

...

...

...

Gracias por leer.

Me gustaría tener tantas ideas para mi ensayo de la U como ideas para fics XD


	6. Toys

**_Toys (Juguetes)_**

La luz parpadeó y tenue alumbró la misma habitación. Yuri confrontó el brillo de la lamparilla con el antebrazo. Estaba fastidiado de la descomunal exhibición de plata que adornaba el dormitorio del pentacampeón de Rusia. Era y sería demasiado egocéntrico para admitir que había perdido de nuevo, ante la burda sonrisa de un anciano. Demasiado orgulloso para disculparse por las hostilidades; pero nunca lo suficiente para negarse a visitarlo o lanzarse contra el fino colchón de plumas de uno de los mejor pagados deportistas y abrazar el tigre de peluche sobre ella.

– Taan tierno... –el silencio fue interrumpido por la cantarina voz de quien detestaba actualmente. Volteó para transmitir el odio incomensurable que sentía, pero sus nervios le traicionaron en manifestar la indignación por esa humillación continua.

El peluche cayó a la alfombra mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba en la cama por las vibraciones en su interior. No creía que estuviera perdiendo el reto. De hecho no creía que había permitido que Víctor pusiera ese juguete en su interior y se quedara con el control para presionarlo cada que apeteciere. No era la primera vez que experimentaban con esos pequeños aparatos que guardaban una apariencia inofensiva pero que podían hacerlo delirar en más de un idioma.

– ¿Te rindes? – dijo Victor admirando los espamos que de su mano se producían. Si había creído que aquello era una mala idea, se retractaba en ese momento. Presionó el botón una vez más preparándose a oír las maldiciones que escapaban de los labios húmedos de Yuri. Era el límite del juego y lo comprobaba en la nublada expresión del rubio que gemía con la fuerza reprimida de las últimas tres horas. No sabía quien lo había pasado peor sí Yuri intentando esconder el visible e incomodo placer que sentía; o él conteniéndose para no deshacerse del control y completar la tarea que un pequeño vibrador jamás cumpliría.

La visión del pupilo cohibido, de las piernas presionándose entre sí y las manos jugueteando en ellas tímidas a satisfacerse a sí mismo; había sido el climax para el mayor. Su voz comprimida en el deseo que palpitaba no en su corazón había sido la única orden para tomar al acalorado rubio y cargarlo a su merced.

Se aproximó con el cuidado de mantener el privilegio en una mano y con la otra alcanzó los mechones que se desparramaban por la almohada y especialmente los que se pegaban al rostro pálido que enfebrecía. Quien diría que aparte de la sonrisa que conmovía o los ojos que se entornaban con rudeza, ese rostro pudiera transmitir nitidamente la lascivia. Nadie podría saberlo excepto él que formaba parte de los deseos del rubio. Gateó hasta quedar encima suyo, hasta lograr confesarle lo complacido que estaba de asistirle en el espectáculo, todo en dos palabras.

No mediaron las palabras, no terciaron los insultos que Yuri pensaba y al segundo dejaba ir en un temblor que tambaleaba sus palabras y su propio ser. No sabía cómo había empezado a considerarlo agradable o por qué se lo había dicho a Victor. Ellos estaban en pugna y no eran más que rivales en la pista. Un suspiro de alivio resonó y pudo percibir el revoloteo en su cabeza, el cansancio en sus pulmones que exhalaban los últimos gemidos. ¿O los primeros?


	7. Mirrors

**Mirror (Espejo)**

Eran los efectos del trabajo que ejercía o eso quería creer. Lo cierto era que nunca le había interesado conocer los motivos de esa intrincada fascinación. Entrañaba reflexión responderse por qué lo hacía y de momento prefería concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Miró por encima del hombro a la persona que le estaba haciendo conocer los confines de un cielo cruel y limitado. Volvió a sentir que presionaba con cada embestida, que sus piernas se debilitaban y replegaban juntas para resistir los embates. El lacerante dolor que parecía cortarle las palmas había perecido en su mente, pero él sabía que seguía ahí rayando con las uñas el cristal y causando el chirrido que les estremecía a ambos.

– Maldición –exclamó con tono impreciso mientras curvaba la espalda dócilmente inclinando su torso desnudo al cristal empañado, limpiándolo parcialmente.

El cansancio, la excitación y el escalofrío que comprimía su pecho siempre iban a la par y Yuri intentaba no dejarse vencer por la inconsciencia. Esos días habían sido los más pesados de su carrera y si los días malos nunca faltaban, ese mes habían sobrado. Cambiarlo por una modelo inexperta sólo había sido el comienzo. Meses invertidos en salir en las cámaras se habían desvanecido en días, con su designación al sector de redacción y su repentina renuncia forzada. Y si él no mostraba la misma vulnerabilidad que el día que recibió la buena nueva en casa de su abuelo y lloró en viva alegría en los brazos de su querido pariente por el puesto; no se debía solamente al férreo espíritu que ostentaba sino también al hombre detrás suyo. A la persona de cabellos cenizos que había expuesto su fragilidad, su verdadero deseo con palabras y acciones.

Entre parpadeos, vislumbraba lo que había esperado, su rostro contraído en el placer, su cuello borleado de las marcas que se profundizaban en dentalladas. No estaba acostumbrado a la violencia o a reconocer esa faceta de contradicciones en las cuales él se sometía, pero con el mayor de los desganos asumía que había una fuerza mayor en esos transparentes luces aguamarinas observándole de reojo, en la voz ronca que preguntaba si lo disfrutaba.

Sus dedos pararon de resbalar sobre su reflejo y se apoyaron a los costados para darles el espacio de contemplarse en la mueca hilarante del desborde de la pasión. Por dentro los pensamientos y la frustración se evaporaba al sentir que todo se aceleraba, que la velocidad de sus latidos se equiparaba a la velocidad con que entraban y salían de él. En el desenfreno de ese traqueteo, su nombre fue pronunciado un par de veces más en un jadeo atropellado y luego solamente era posible entender que alguien exhalaba la primera sílaba de el.

Pronto unas manos temblorosas sostuvieron su barbilla para mantener su rostro de frente al retrato final de ese encuentro. Al mismo tiempo, un susurro exhalaba la verdad de la forma en que se unían y la situación de ese espejo descomunal que daba un panorama amplio de esa habitación a la que asomaba un caniche. El indiscreto caniche que siempre miraba inclinando la cabeza de lado como jalado por sus orejas de pelos rizados. No obstante por encima de ese relegado reflejo estaba lo que realmente le interesaba ver. Lo distinguía reposar el rostro sobre sus hombros, apoyar los labios para rozarle la piel y luego alzar la vista. El brillo del celeste decía que también le miraba, que ambos se miraban como dos extraños en la pantalla entregándose a la física de los humanos, a la atracción que los envolvía; y a la vez sabían que ellos eran los protagonistas de ese idilio, de ese momento captado por la muda presencia de un espejo.

...

...

...

Me acordé de ese dialogo sobre Makkachin voyeurista xD


	8. Blindfold

**Blindfold (Venda)**

Podía oír su respiración entrecortada y el murmullo alterado que contenía su nombre. Esa voz, el tono de todas las noches, era diferente a la del día. La rauda y exasperada voz que imprecaba contra él se transformaba en un oscilante susurro que profesaba deseo y un cariño cegado en el momento.

– ¿Algo en especial? –sintió que pronunciaba esa boquita reposada en su pecho. En cada letra, el tibio aliento del otro chocaba su piel; mientras las delgadas piernas se cruzaban con la suyas.

No era necesario verlo completamente para saber dónde estaba y cómo lucía su compañero de pista. El aroma indecible de un batido de químicos fraganciosos anunciaba demasiado, la cercanía de la piel de porcelana, la indefensión de esa tersitud expuesta plenamente a sus manos torpes. El largo del cabello se balanceaba por su pecho también y por ellos podía imaginarse delinear el largo del cuello de Yuri, la curva de su espalda que se empujaba a más sólo para no ser alcanzado por esas manos grandes que vacilaban en el aire, abanicando el perfume y el calor de ambos cuerpos juntos.

La pregunta se repitió con el arrobamiento quebrando el descaro en esa voz. Ahora no era sólo expectativa, Victor acababa de percibir la tela de la única prenda que podía deducir mediaba en ambos, cerca, extremadamente contigua a su desnudez.

– ¿Puedo? –consultó con cierta contradicción en su voz que modulaba una altisonancia indefinida. Un escozor se estacionaba en su garganta, o más bien eran las tantas palabras que su cerebro había ingeniado para elogiar ese gesto, ese cuerpo que arremetía contra el suyo para frotarse sin pensar en segundas opciones. Palabras atoradas para sofocarlo.

No hubo respuesta. Seguía escuchando la inquieta respiración y percibiendo la piel de esos muslos delgados arrastrarse por la suya y la pesada presencia de unos brazos muy por encima de sus hombros sujetándose al respaldar de la silla que los acogía. La única regla era no tocarlo, al menos no sin la autorización derivada después de unos ruegos que nunca resultaban más certeros que su propio cuerpo invadido por el éxtasis de la presencia del rubio en la penumbra solaz de un retazo de tela oscura.

Lo conocía a la perfección. Suponía que la pequeña adoración de sus entrenadores sonreía triunfador antes siquiera que su mano se hiciera con una de esas mejillas tersas. Y porque lo conocía bien, porque lo había visto crecer esos últimos años, se había enamorado de la libertad y la irreverencia que le ofrecía junto a la fachada de chico malo, con los riegos que implicaba.

Pero siempre faltaba algo que descubrir, un vacío profundizado en cada segundo separados. Detalles que se le iban de la vista calmada como el mar que poseía. Detalles que conseguía precisar con el resto de sus sentidos cuando renunciaba a lo mundano del mundo visual y se dedicaba a memorizar todo lo que significaba Yuri, su perfume, el timbre de sus suspiros, su piel tersa, los huesos que eran perceptibles bajo ella, las vértebras de su cuello a su espalda. Hasta el anodino temblor de sus piernas al arreglar la posición sobre su regazo.

Un vacío llenado con esa visión delineada en los recuerdos de todas esas inusuales noches juntos y fundidos en las caricias mutuas, era algo que nunca olvidaría.


	9. Food

**Food (Comida)**

La situación se le escapaba de las manos sin haber tenido la oportunidad de elegir o conseguir una excusa por la cual encontrar una salida de emergencia para las extrañezas a las que una persona puede ser sometida por mera diversión. Pero pensar que el propósito era divertirlo lejos de darle paz a su mente que rechazaba cada decisión o simple afirmación, le privaba de la poca tranquilidad respirada en la antesala del cuarto donde lo divertido y grotesco se confundían en un dulce aire tibio.

Como un acto reflejo, se encorvó presionando su estómago al descorrer el vidrio que lo separaba de la impecable cocina. Los revoltijos retumbando en su interior era lo común a la hora de prepararse psicológicamente para lo que estaba por venir. Al límite de su ánimo, volvió a cerrar el sitio dejándolos apartados del mundo que se regía por la lógica y la simpleza del placer.

Bufó con desgano ante los objetos que se acumulaban en el lavabo. No se suponía que estaba allí para limpiar el desastre de otro, pero aun sí esa no era su intención terminaba motivandose a hacerlo por necesidad. Él era parte imprescindible de esa cena. De nuevo un suspiro de aprehensión se eclipsaba en el estruendoso sonido de la batidora en funcionamiento.

– ¡Que asco! –chilló pasando su índice sobre un bol con crema batida endurecida.

Estaba ofuscado por las arcadas que le provocaba los colores, el aroma parecido al pan dulce preparado por su abuelo y el inconfundible cacao. ¡Cuanto había disfrutado de eso antes en un hambre infantil! Y ahora despreciaba todo eso y al autor de sus males, al responsable de que evitara comer sólo por el recuerdo de esa tarde como otras.

Desmontó su mochila en una silla de las cuatro que se apilaban cerca a la pared, alejadas del área de comedor incluido en el diseño de esa cocina. No quería abandonar esa habitación con las ropas manchadas con crema u otro batido extraño y extremadamente meloso; y explicar en qué perdía las horas finales de la tarde. Aunque negarse a seguir asistiendo a la casa de Victor era más fácil que ingeniar nuevas explicaciones para el empalagoso gusto percibido en su piel, no se resistía al claro del día irradiado en esa mirada, ni a las manos auscultándo cada centímetro de su cuerpo que le obligaban a aceptar en un quejido moderado.

Percibir las líneas de crema corriéndose en esa piel casi perfecta y la miel desbordándose de los rojizos labios eran su perdición. Cada rincón era invadido por aquella fragancia dulzona y la inconsistencia del batido de frutas resbalaba de sus dedos ágiles a la nívea piel. Lo veía contraerse en la incomodidad de antemano conocida por la típica expresión furiosa esbozada por Yuri una vez más en el día para él, sólo para él.

– Delicioso –resolló Victor extasiado. Quien más tendría el privilegio de servirse un postre tan exquisito y exclusivo como ese. Quien además de él podría probar esos labios de fresa, el sabor de la miel y la fruta fresca resbalarse en la delgada silueta que se removía con cada toque y lamida atrevida.

En el preámbulo de ese arrebato, el quejido y el reclamo le embriagaba, el sabor de la mezcla que traía como ingrediente clave a un encantador rubio le turbaba la paciencia. Y se iba, todo se despedía en un gesto de lascivia, en la intromisión de su cuerpo en el otro, en los besos presurosos, extraviados en su rumbo, cayendo en los restos de miel, de mermelada o manjar.

...

...

...

¡Volví! Gracias por la paciencia.

Soy una persona que no se lleva bien con los plazos. Lo siento. Además estas dos semanas estuve demasiado presionada por la U y otras frustraciones de mi vida, así que imaginaran que mis ganas por escribir algo estaban por los suelos. Pero bueno he vuelto y de a poco iré cumpliendo con cada drabble aunque ya no sea en Octubre.

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Striptease

_**Striptease**_

Sería una modestia decir que Victor era poseedor de un buen cuerpo, cuando podía comentarse que era de los patinadores más esbeltos que había pisado el hielo. El experimentado patinador lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello no dejando de exhibir ese cuerpo de dios cada que la oportunidad se presentaba. De esas andanzas Yuri estaba perfectamente enterado y si en ese momento (y otros similares) no explotaba en rabietas de sólo pensar en cuantas personas ya habían disfrutado de esa buena vista, era porque había mejores razones por las que disgustarse con Victor Nikiforov.

Yuri elevó la mirada al opaco techo, resignado a lo que ocurriera. Ninguna luz artificial le iluminaba aparte del acostumbrado brillo naranja del cielo nocturno en el populoso San Petesburgo. Desde esa cama ajena, el panorama era atractivo. Sus ojos podían enfocarse sin esfuerzo o movimiento en la puerta abierta del baño y la persona asomada en ella.

– Bien. Sorpréndeme, Victor –dio la señal. Sus brazos se cruzaron a la espera de lo que ya suponía una completa derrota para el pentacampeón.

Era indiscutible que ver a Victor desnudarse era un espectáculo, uno común para Yuri. La poca capacidad del mayor de explotar las ventajas de ser un seductor de primera línea, fastidiaban al rubio. Eso sólo significaba el poco compromiso que el otro tenía con su relación. Si, Victor podría ser el hombre que las cámaras amaban, el modelo que las revistas se disputaran y el sujeto que mereciera la persecución hilarante de los fans. Pero, en ese instante, su sola presencia no era lo que Yuri quería apreciar.

El lento descenso de la bata de baño y la caída rápida de los pantalones de pijamas le habían sacado más de una risa burlona antes. La falta de estilo para quitarse la ropa de su compañero de pista había enaltecido siempre su triunfo en la cama, pero con el tiempo la constante inutilidad de ese cuerpo de adonis le cansaba. Se levantó resoplando un par de quejas. Al parecer el atractivo de Victor estaba destinado a morir cuando la puerta de la habitación que secretamente compartían se cerrara. Yuri empujó al mayor hacia el colchón suave.

– Es así como se hace –dijo antes de posicionarse.

De todos los pedidos que mutuamente se hacían, nada había resultado más difícil de conseguir que conseguir de Victor algo más que la belleza y erotismo desprendiéndose natural de la forma de su cuerpo tallándose en los trajes diseñados para su rutina o las casuales prendas de diseñador que vestía. Finalmente, ese era el deseo de Yuri, la exclusividad de su novio, las ganas de presumir con una sonrisa de suficiencia que tendría siempre algo que nadie, ningún ser vivo, podría obtener de Victor. Pero eso era inútil mientras el de cabellos platinados se obstinara en depender de su sonrisa y su cuerpo, sumiso a recibir las protestas del rubio y observar el desempeño de Yuri al deshacerse de sus propias ropas.

La arrogancia de los movimientos al deslizar su ropa y la normal elegancia de un bailarín en cada elongación eran las características de Yuri. A la vista de su privilegiado público, él podría liberarse completamente.

Sus rubios cabellos se sacudieron al contoneo de un baile sin música y sus manos arremetieron a levantar una fracción de las prendas que le cubrían en tanto se acariciaba abiertamente. La primera parada era su plano abdomen hasta que Victor no soportaba verlo subir y bajar su ropa tentándolo a tocar y a la vez prohibiéndole disfrutar de la sensibilidad del menor. A la escena aumentaba la tensión de los gemidos quedos que el rubio soltaba mientras sus manos actuaban ya quitándose la camiseta y luego concentrarse en su fino cuello marcado. Yuri viró la cabeza a los lados para sacudir sus rubios cabellos y dejarlos medir el largo de su cuello. Sus dedos habían subido aún más dirigidos a sus propios labios para lamerlos y en un instante tortuoso rozarse el cuello y tocarse en un descenso peligroso a través de su pecho y abdomen hasta la última parada.

Se aproximó a la cama donde Victor le esperaba sentado con el mismo movimiento sugerente. Ahondó el contacto de sus manos con la zona baja de su cuerpo. Ya no importaba cual había sido el propósito de sus acciones. Sabía que sí había algo que nadie más vería en Victor, el rostro desencajado por el deseo reprimido, la urgencia en esas manos que temblaban por alcanzar y complacerse con el tacto de cada rincón de su cuerpo, los ojos conmovidos por el apetito que le provocaba la paciencia con la que el delgado cuerpo caía en su regazo avanzando a entregarse sin reparos.

Los celos de Yuri y las lecciones de striptease podían esperar para la próxima.

...

...

...

...

Gracias por leer.


	11. Muffling

**Muffling**

Se conocieron en noviembre con los vientos bajos y las briznas de lluvia al norte. O tal vez en diciembre. Yuri no lo recordaba. Podía haber sido aquel encuentro un regalo de navidad suyo o él ofrecerse como un presente de cumpleaños. La verdad es que no podía precisarlo. De momento, su razón corría ahuyentada por la nada que era una de las más primitivas sensaciones: el placer; eclipsada por las consecuencias de una de las ideas que ambos solían poner en práctica en la reserva de una habitación modestamente preparada para recibir un nuevo 25 de diciembre.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Maldito!.. Hmmm...

Ahora no podría blasfemar o decirle que le odiaba de formas inimaginables. Las amenazas se encerrarían en sus labios comprimidos por ese pedazo de tela rodeándole. Las quejas se nublarían en el agradable espasmo que se deslizaría por su piel a cada paso de esos dedos fríos.

— Eres muy cruel, Yuri. Dices que me odias, que no quieres verme. Te vales de tus amigos para esquivarme. Y luego dejas esos mensajes de voz provocadores. ¿Qué? No te escucho bien, gatito ¿Presentarás una denuncia? ¿Solicitarás una restricción? No. No juegues así conmigo. No serías capaz. Te gusto y a mí me encanta verte. Si lo haces no podríamos vernos a menos que estés dispuesto a hacerme una de esas visitas conyugales. No, no pienses en eso. Es mejor así.

— Hmmm

— Sé que soy muy insistente con ésto. Nunca me había comportado así. Tampoco había conocido una piel como la tuya. Mira cómo reaccionas ¿Quieres que siga?

— Hmmm

— Por favor puedes hacerlo mejor. Sabes que me gusta verte suplicar. ¡Oh, claro! No puedes. Pero tus hermosos ojos si lo logran. Si pudieras verte cómo brillan. Lo siento. ¿No se siente bien? Por supuesto preferiría escucharte gemir por mí, gritar mi nombre e insultarme. Aunque escuchar solamente tu respiración intranquila también es excitante.

— Hmmm Vic... Hmmm Par-Para

— Estoy bromeando. Lo entiendo. No es suficiente que te toque aquí. Hay algo más... siempre algo más. ¡Que impaciente!

La noche apagada cubría en su calma los murmullos ahogados. La expresividad del rostro de Yuri confesaba el contraste de su desprecio y el cariño desarrollado tras todas esas noches ya hace un año. Cada noche se preguntaba cómo había terminado así: su vida enlazada a un sujeto que le superaba con creces los años. Y cada que sentía la respuesta desenvolverse y darle una luz a esa desenfrenada relación, ésta desaparecía como su respiración, cortada a tajo por la invasión y las caricias. ¡Qué importaba! Sus brazos se aferraban a esa mal necesario que tenía un nombre cuyas letras no podía pronunciar en un jadeo debido a ese afán obstinado de experimentar y hacer de esas horas inolvidables por parte de Victor. Sus brazos se estrechaban al límite de las embestidas, al borde de la alucinación que una sensación básica como el placer le daba. Dirigió una última mirada al otro antes de quedar dormido. ¡Cuánto deseaba besarlo! Si sólo no hubieran decidido optar por algo como esa tela ahora húmeda.

— Lo sé. No necesitas decirlo. Me quieres. Lo sé. Yo también te amo, Yuri. No sabes cuánto.

...

...

...

 _¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Feliz 2018!_


End file.
